


Blood, Tears, and Puppy Dog Ears

by orphan_account, theharpyeagle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Killing, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharpyeagle/pseuds/theharpyeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he could remember, a voice in Dipper's head always told him what to do. After following its orders and murdering the family dog, his parents send him and Mabel away to Gravity Falls, in need of 'fresh air' to 'cure his twisted young mind.' But the voice only intensifies, surrounded by endless mysteries. (A dark Billdip story) (Credits for the idea for the AU go to www.chromasexual.tumblr.com and it is inspired by this post: http://chromasexual.tumblr.com/post/105749444067/dark-au )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick/gifts).



> (I am co-authoring this fic with http://www.quotev.com/billciphershat who does not have an AO3.)  
> Whew well I know this first chapter is short, but it's all just introductions. Expect longer, better chapters to come as this story progresses!

   Dipper flopped down onto his new bed. It was a tiring day, even though most of it was spent sitting on a hard bus seat. His parents sent Mabel and him to this rundown town to live with their Grunkle Stan because they claimed the twins needed “fresh air.” He didn’t understand why they needed to send Mabel, too. She hadn’t done anything wrong. But Mabel was optimistic about the whole ordeal; she was so happy that she might meet new people. She was still downstairs, getting to know Stan.  
                All Dipper wanted to do was sleep, but he was also anxious. The Voice hadn’t spoke to him in a few days, ever since the incident which sent the whole trip into motion. He felt empty, like he was nothing. It was true. Without that murmuring Voice telling him what to do, he felt like he had no purpose. What was there to even do in Gravity Falls that Dipper would like?  
                He probably shouldn’t have listened to the Voice that time, but the urge was so overwhelming he couldn’t resist. He hadn’t thought about the consequences, or how Mabel would feel. Killing the family dog in a brutal way was going to leave a huge scar in Mabel’s childhood memories. But he’d assumed Mabel was used to it by now; she helped him carry out the Voice’s orders sometimes, killing small animals. The look on her face when she’d first seen Dipper do was forever imprinted in Dipper’s mind. Terrified. Disgusted. Angry. But she knew he couldn’t help it; he was schizophrenic. A violent one, at that.  
                He wanted to kill Cocoa quietly, like slipping chocolate into her food (ironic, isn't it?). But the Voice wouldn't settle for that. It was vicious. It wanted blood. So he stuck with severing the animal’s head. The Voice praised him, and Dipper felt a strange pride well up in his chest. But it was nothing to compared to Mabel’s broken, angry sobs and the horrified and greatly disappointed look on his parent’s faces. A few images would stay in his head for life; the blood covering his hands, the dull look in Cocoa’s eyes. And that’s how he ended up in this shithole called 'Gravity Falls'.  
                Just as Dipper was teetering between the gray twilight of consciousness and slumber, a voice echoed though his head, louder and clearer than ever.  _HIYA, BUDDY!_ The voice screamed in his head and caused the boy to cringe in pain. He felt happiness well up inside and hot tears prick his eyes. He wasn’t alone anymore!  
                ‘You’re back! I’m so sorry I told you to go away. I was mad, that’s all,’ Dipper apologized. He didn’t care that he was here, Gravity Falls, as long as the Voice was there with him.  
                 _You don’t have to be sorry,_ the voice said dismissively.  _I have big plans for the both of us. Sleep well, Pine Tree!_ Then it was gone. Pine Tree? Where did that nickname come from? Now that he thought about it, the Voice hadn’t ever called him by his name, not even a nickname. This is good, he told himself as he snuggled his pillow. Right before the cold clutches of sleep claimed him for the night, he vaguely realized the window near his bed was triangle shaped. That was a little odd. It came but a fleeting thought as his eyelids shut and he fell into darkness.  
 


	2. So Sorry

Dipper woke up the next morning, and the very first thing he processed was that there was.... _something_  underneath his pillow. Reaching his small hand underneath the white fluffy object, he pulled out two floppy brown... ears? Yes, that's exactly what they were. Two floppy dog ears. Blood had crusted over in great amounts at the severed part of them, and the rest were almost completely soaked in the red liquid.   
    But why would two dog ears be underneath his pillow?   
    Oh wait. That's right. He decapitated his dog. But he still didn't understand the entire situation. How did they even get under there? ** _I thought it would've been obvious by now, kid!_**  
    Dipper gasped happily, a large childish grin spreading across his face.  _Good morning!_  Hearing from the Voice always put him in a great mood. It was his best- and only- friend. It was the only thing that could possibly understand him and his homicidal habits. Well, that was probably because it was the source of said habits, but that was all white noise in the main scheme of things.  _So you're the one who put these under here?_  
     ** _Duh! Yeesh, I feel like you're starting to underestimate me. It was a simple little task. Seriously, the tooth fairy has a harder job than me._** Dipper giggled at the Voice. It was quirky, but quirky was good. And funny.   
    The brunette hopped out of bed and threw on his blue vest and hat, hiding his bed head. He shoved the dog ears in his pocket and walked downstairs. Mabel and Stanford were sitting at the table. His sister was playing with Peridot, a small cat that she'd found wandering outside of their house in Chicago awhile back. When their parents said she'd have to leave her home, she threw a fit and went on about how she 'couldn't be separated from her baby'. After much promising and convincing, they'd let her come along. Stan, on the other hand, was reading a local newspaper. "Witness says small men with pointed hats appear in forests again" was the headline along with the picture of a frantic man screaming at the camera.   
    "Morning." Dipper said, walking over and sitting at the table. Mabel gave him a small grin, and his uncle gave him but a small look. "Morning, Dip!" His sister said, waving Peridot's paw at him.   
    Peridot. That name was but nothing. It was a label slapped on a wild beast to erase the true nature of it; by giving it a 'people' name, they were actually fooling themselves into believing that it had any more meaning beyond just being a small creature that had been spoiled to the point where it devolved into a harmless, weak, useless thing. Dipper didn't see 'family' or a 'pet' when he looked at the cat. He only saw exactly what it was.  _An animal._ What did people do to animals? They killed them.   
    "Uh, Dipper, what's that soaking through your pants..." Mabel said, staring at his grey shorts in concern. Dipper quickly looked down and noticed the blood seeping out from the ears that he'd foolishly stuffed inside them. He quickly stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, and ran outside.  _Damn it!_  He screamed internally. A strange sensation came over him. It must have been the Voice calming him from whatever dimension it existed in.  
   ** _Dipper, calm down. The solution to this problem is simple, just think._**  
    He stopped where he was and did as the Voice said.  _I need to get rid of the ears. I... I could bury them!_  He ran off for the forest, chest heaving up and down. He really needed to get out and run more. He came upon a small clearing, and sank his fingers down into the mud and started frantically digging a hole. He dug until it was just big enough to hide the ears. He slid the animal cuttings out of his pocket and gently set them in the hole, quick to cover the hole over again. It was just in time, too. Mabel's high-pitched voice could be heard screaming in the distance. "Mabel?" Dipper said. He looked about frantically. ** _She's been captured by gnomes._**  
     _What?! Why? What do gnomes want with my sister?_  He thought, running towards the scream.   
  ** _They want to make her their queen. Go, run to her. Save your sister dearest._**  
    Dipper did just that. 


	3. But I have

That night, Dipper's sleep was restless. His dreams were a mix of memories and desires.  
  
"Don't touch my sister!" Dipper yelled at the gnome monster. In the middle of the woods, no one would come to help. No one would hear them die. The Voice was silent. Dipper looked around frantically, and saw what could help them: a rusty knife, stuck under a rock. He grabbed for it just as the monster was lunging. The knife broke at the tip, making it a sharp and deadly weapon.  
  
The next thing Dipper remembered was the rain of blood around him, soaking his clothes. He was laughing, laughing at the silly little men, laughing at their screeches. They were dropping like flies! His mouth was fixed into a creepy grin. His sister was unconscious; a gnome had knocked her out with a rock. She didn't have to witness Dipper like this.  
  
The dream changed; he was in a forest. Everything lacked color; it was gray. The air was stale and motionless. Right before he woke up, a flash of yellow graced his vision, in the shape of a triangle."  
 The triangle... it struck an unknown fear in the boy he'd never felt within his entire lifetime. This thing could- and would- kill him. But that wasn't the thing that unsettled him. It was that he knew it could do things so much worse than death. However, it also looked like something godly and heavenly, like some sort of messiah or deity. He'd willingly drop to his knees and bow down to it in both utmost respect and pure fear.   
  
        His body woke up with a jolt. He was covered in head to toe in a nervous sweat.  
        "That... that was all just a dream?" Dipper held his head in his small hands. This was really, really odd. He threw the rough sheets off of his body and hopped out of bed, walking into the bathroom. He felt so gross and nasty and a shower sounded great right about now.   
  
         _ **Hey, kid! I sort of fucked that up a bit; you weren't supposed to see me yet!**_ The Voice had suddenly returned just as Dipper was about to start shampooing his messy mop of hair. He nearly jumped out of his skin.  
 _That was you?!_  He nearly shouted out loud.  _ **Yep. I guess now that you've seen me, I should probably go ahead and talk to you. In the mindscape, of course.**_ Before Dipper could respond, he suddenly blacked out and hit the wall of the shower with a dull  _thud._  Blood flew from the bump on his head, and he fell unconscious, water running over his still body as his mental self was dragged into the mindscape.


	4. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter was so fun to write~
> 
> I love writing in a descriptive manner

 "Welcome to the mindscape, kid." The figure said. It was... it certainly was a bit off from what Dipper was expecting. Before him was a man, but couldn't quite be called something so human, anatomically speaking. His head was a large, golden triangle that seemed to be stuck in place, slowly bobbing up and down above where his neck should be. A single, hypnotizing eye and cheshire cat grin was all the man seemed to have on his triangular head. His clothing was an extremely formal- saying flamboyant wouldn't be a stretch- and some shade of ebony. An odd combination. But there was something Dipper found rather attractive in the man... but what, he didn't know.   
        "So you're..." Dipper cautiously said, an eyebrow raised in curiosity left waiting to be sated with an answer.   
        "The Voice!" The man said, throwing his arms open wide with the same, almost fake smile.  "I'm the thing that's been plaguing your mind and the ultimate driving force that's been making people's lives hell for years!" Dipper's curiosity turned to joy. It was an odd thing to be joyful about, but Dipper wasn't the spitting image of normal. "Ah, but 'The Voice' is so stiff. Makes me sound like some old omnipotent god. Call me Bill. Bill Cipher."  
        "Alright, so, 'Bill'... why have you been telling me to do these things? Killing, I mean." He crossed his arms and assumed his curious look again. Bill placed his hands behind his back and proceeded to start strutting about in a large circle.   
        "I have plans, kid. Plans so big that your small human brain couldn't comprehend all the twists, turns and work that must be put into it." he stopped in front of him, the goofy look wiped off his face. "I've been planning this for a millennium. Way far back before I was even a demon, actually. Sit down, I want to tell you a little something." Dipper obediently sat down. He wasn't one to disobey something from someone he held in such high regard.   
        "I was a human once. Pathetic. Weak. Desperately clawing my way through each second and hour of every day, struggling to survive. The days in which I lived were far before the time of the poor hallucinating man many of your population refers to as 'God'. But I'm getting besides the point." he sat cross-legged in mid-air, resting his head on one of his hands. Dipper was surprised the finds the tips of his black skin to be tipped with sharp, deadly claws.  
        "There was a very powerful demon- the thing you refer to as 'Satan'- wandering about my hometown. While wandering about one day, I saw him performing something you could describe as a 'sacrilegious' act. During our time one could easily be executed for things like that. He turned to me and asked 'do you want to make a deal to keep this little thing between us?' I was naive, so I eagerly agreed and took his hand. This demon had disguised himself as a poor, kind-looking old man, so of course I trusted him on sight. He said, 'I'll turn you into something strong, powerful. You just have to do something small in return.' Upon hearing the words strong and powerful my young mind instantly wavered to a hero. What child didn't like heroes? I nodded and agreed. 'Kill your mom and dad for me, okay? Then I'll have enough power to turn into something great. You can be more than just a worthless, procreating human.' With that, he was gone." Bill summoned a small knife, its blade completely rusted over and the wooden pommel almost rotted away. He eyed it with nostalgia, then disinterest. "You know what this is?"   
        Dipper shook his head.  
        "It's the knife I killed my own kin with." He said, tossing it away. It dissipated into a strange, blue substance before hitting the ground. "I went home that day, told my mom and dad I had a surprise for them. They did the strange 'giggling' thing and let me blindfold them and lead them into the living room. I was eleven at the time. They weren't expecting their eleven year old son to murder them as they were blindfolded; that's exactly what I did, however. Ah, they screamed so loud. It was glorious. The demon came as promised, whisking me away to hell with him and leaving my parents mauled corpses bleeding out on the ground." Bill stood up again, stretching his lanky limbs. "And that's the story of me."   
        Dipper was still confused. "Alright, but how does that have anything to do with me?"   
        "I got you to kill so I could slowly, but surely, teach you the ways of demonhood. I'm going to make you into a powerful entity." Bill smirked and walked closer, running his clawed finger gently down the boy's chin. "We will rule over this pathetic human race for eternity. Just you..." he leaned in, hot breath hitting Dipper's ear, causing the boy to blush. "..and me." Bill's mouth found its way to Dipper's cheek.   
        Hundreds upon thousands of images swamped Dipper's mind. Fire. People dying. People dead. Rotting corpses, flies buzzing excitedly over such a large feast laid before them. The entire world practically engulfed in flames. There was one word that could be used to describe it. The apocalypse.   
        Dipper woke up in bed, his BPM off the charts to the point that it was almost impossible. He felt like one of his ventricles might explode. But it wasn't in fear. Oh no, the boy's emotions were FAR from fear.   
        He loved the vision. Death everywhere, absolute chaos and destruction...  
        All created by he and his Bill. 


	5. Mother, mother

Dipper heard the Voice. He was urging him to kill. But what?  
  
'The cat,' Bill said. 'I want that thing dead by tonight,' he demanded.  
  
Dipper smiled goofily to himself. It was a good thing. He hated that mangy feline. It hissed at him whenever he came close in the beginning, no doubt sensing Bill's presence. But Dipper gained the gray cat's trust. So much of it that it would let him pet it without scratching him.  
  
But Dipper knew that if he was to kill it, he would have to ask Mabel's permission first. She would understand. He was a happy tool of Bill. He was ready for big things. But, if he wanted to stay in that position, he would have to do whatever he said. It was the unspoken truth between them; boy and omnipotent being.  
  
He did it in the afternoon. It was about 4 o'clock when he went to Mabel. The rat was on her stomach, purring. Mabel was on her back, reading some romance novel that probably wasn't meant for twelve year olds. She turned to him and smiled, all traces of bitterness from the previous killings gone. "Hi bro-bro," she sang, "what do you want?"  
  
Dipper pointed to the cat. Mabel's features wore a confused expression. "What do you want with Periodot?" Her face was full of horror in an instant. "Oh, no. No Dipper. You can't do this."  
  
"The Voice wants it," Dipper said. He felt Bill smiling from inside his head. "He wants me to kill it."  
  
Mabel sat up, disturbing Periodot, but the cat remained on her lap. "Dipper, no. First of all, Periodot is a he, not an IT. And since when have you called the Voice a he?"  
  
Dipper remained blanker than an unpainted canvas. "Just give me the cat, Mabel. I'll end his suffering on this earth."  
  
Mabel's expression was horrified. "No," she said quietly. "Get out of the room or I'm going to scream."  
  
"But-"  
  
"DO IT, DIPPER PINES!" Mabel shouted. Dipper showed emotion for the first time since entering the room: a mix of shock and anger. Dipper left without another word.  
-o0o-  
That night, Dipper was out on the porch. Bill was silent, but he was there, invisible. Dipper saw Periodot sunning himself a few feet away. The cat saw him and walked over, rubbing against his leg, not knowing Bill was there. It jumped up onto his lap. Dipper stroked him, acting friendly.  
  
There it was; a fragile life in his hands. It was so trusting, so affectionate. Did he really want to end it's life? He stroked it's neck, hearing the gentle purring.  
  
He took it's head and snapped it's neck before it knew what was happening. The answer was yes.  
-o0o-  
At the doorway, out of his line of sight, Mabel saw him do it, without attempting to stop the killing. Tears streamed down her face. Her body was wracked with silent sobs.


End file.
